Can't Turn Back
by Myra Dork
Summary: Future fic CHAIR: While he was analyzing the difference between his former love and his current one he couldn't help but realize that he missed her. R
1. Chapter 1: Missing You

Title: **Can't Turn Back  
**

By:** Myra**

Status: **Incomplete [1/?]  
**

Summary: **While he was analyzing the difference between his former love and his current one he couldn't help but realize that he missed her. Chair, Nate/OC, Dangina + Milo**

Disclaimer: **I own this laptop… And this plot. And some OCs... But I swear that's it! Also changing the set up to my stories.  
**

Thank You's:** Noirreigne because this story would suck :) **

******WARNINGS: ****Abortion and depression, heavy implication of Dangina, Serena bashing (sort of), Georgie defending Blair, Dan/Chuck friendship, Nate/Chuck enemies, at least 4 OC (Melanie Coarsen-Bass, Casey Abbot, Arthur 'Ari' Rose, and Edward 'Eddie' Charles Waldorf), baby!Milo is Dan's son. I don't how much of season 3 and season 4 that I will use be warned. Actually, it's mostly AU.**

* * *

**Can't Turn Back: **

**Chapter 1: Missing You**

Chuck was ready, almost. All he had to do was say his vows and 'I do'. It wasn't difficult, so why did it feel wrong? She was perfect…sure she was no Blair Waldorf, but she was close enough. Thoughts of Blair made him question his decision again.

It had been 5 years, 6 months and 2 days since Blair disappeared, leaving only a note that she had to make a quick trip and she would return someday.

He straightens his tie and looks in the mirror. Melanie would make a perfect Mrs. Bass. He heard someone clear their throat. For a second he wanted to believe that it was Blair, but it wasn't.

"The ceremonies about to begin," he heard Eric say. Chuck didn't turn and continued to fix his perfect tie.

"Having second thoughts?" his younger brother asked and Chuck shook his head. His palms were sweating. He could do this. Melanie didn't deserve to be left at the alter. He took one his final glance in the mirror and followed his younger brother out.

* * *

After the 'I do's', came the reception. It was filled with Manhattan's best and finest. The young Bass had finally wed Melanie Coarsen. Melanie was from a prominent family in the Upper East Side and she was very much like Blair in every way. That was probably the reason he chose to marry her. The only real difference was her eyes. Blair had beautiful chocolate doe eyes and Melanie had striking blue ones.

While he was analyzing the difference between his former love and his current one he couldn't help but realize that he missed her.

'_Why_?' He questioned himself.

He excuses himself and makes his way to the bathroom. He thanks his lucky stars that no one is in there. He starts to pace up and down wondering what his next move would be. So he didn't happen to notice when someone came in and lock the door.

"How was the ceremony?" That voice made him stop dead in his tracks. Oh the fates were cruel to him. He was hallucinating, now he was hearing her voice.

"You know it's very rude not to answer someone's question," she deadpanned. He turned to face her. She had changed in the most subtle ways. It wasn't so much her appearance, but just there was something different about her.

"Why are you here?" he nearly spat out. It wasn't that he was angry that she was there right in front of him. He was angry at her absence.

She got closer to him; she was exactly a couple of inches away from him. He wanted to slam her against the wall and fuck her, but he couldn't do that he was married.

"I asked you first," she said tauntingly, "So tell me how was the ceremony? Was it wonderful? Did you enjoy it? Because from where I was standing you looked like you were dying to get out of there. "

"You were there?" he choked out. Why didn't she stop him from marrying Mel? This could have been prevented.

"You still haven't answered my question," she insisted. There was little space between them. Chuck took this opportunity and wrapped his hands around her small waist. After all this time it still felt right. She put her arms around him.

"It was torture," he said hoarsely, "Now answer mine."

"Which one?" she asked and played with his perfectly combed hair.

"Why are you here?" He had every right to know, but more importantly when did she get back.

She looked up and saw those tortured brown eyes that she was so familiar with. She missed those eyes. She had missed him. She had her reasons for being gone for so long, but when she heard about Chuck's wedding to Melanie Coarsen she dropped everything and came back to Manhattan.

"I wanted to see it with my own eyes that you had moved on," she answered. It was shameful for her to come back and demand to know why he did move on. She couldn't ask him that.

Chuck didn't comment on that. He had no idea what to do or how to act. How could he prove that he still loved her while still being married to Mel? He rested his forehead on hers and they stood there waiting for the moment to pass.

Blair looked at Chuck and kissed him. Their kiss deepened and they could no longer deny that they needed each other. They made love to each other for the final time.

* * *

Blair lay on top of him and slept soundlessly. Chuck's mind wandered off to life with Blair or the life that could have been. He stroked her hair and let her sleep. It would be awhile before anyone came looking for him. For now he wanted this feeling to last.

An hour more and Blair would be long gone and he would be left feeling hopeless. When he left the bathroom he was confronted by Melanie, Eric, and Lily. He gave them no real excuse except that he had to leave the room for 3 hours due to business.

They bought it and he was glad that it was done and over with. After the reception came the first night of their honeymoon. Chuck nearly had to pretend that he was remotely enjoying himself, which was depressing because Blair had tainted him.

* * *

The months that followed Melanie and his marriage, Chuck quickly realized that Melanie was no substitute for Blair. She was becoming a Stepford wife, she wanted everything to be prim and perfect. It was annoying. She want the best things money could buy and she wanted children, a boy and girl.

"I think that an addition to the family would be lovely, right Charles?" she asked him during dinner.

"Get a dog then," Chuck replied instead.

"No silly, I mean kids. I think we sure have 2 or maybe three," she talked on, "Come on Charles lets go procreate."

If Chuck thought she was crazy before, he knew now that she was mentally insane. He questioned her sanity now more than ever. All she spoke of was having children. The conversations would go something like this 'Charles we have to have a boy and a girl', 'Chuck if we have a boy, we're naming him after your father', or his favorite, 'Charles do you think I'll look pretty pregnant. Not everyone can pull it off, you know'.

He let his mind wonder during times like these. He thought of Blair and Bass Industries, but mostly Blair. If only she would call or at least let him know she was ok.

But not a single phone call. Not one.

* * *

Months turn into 2 years and Melanie was finally pregnant. Chuck was losing his mind with all her hormones. He hired two maids to shut her up. She didn't annoy him so much and he was thankful for that.

He buries himself in paper work to avoid going home. It worked, he is so busy he didn't even notice when Dan came to visit.

"Chuck?" Dan looks over at his friend. Since his fall out with Nate so many years back, Chuck resorted to Dan Humphrey as a replacement.

Chuck didn't glance up and continued to work. Dan took a seat and waited for Chuck to acknowledge him.

"What is it Humphrey? Is Whore-ginia not satisfying you?" Chuck joked. He knew about Dan and Georgie dating and was completely fine with it. Serena freaked out, but since she travelled so much no one else minded.

"Actually Georginia and I have set a date." This made Chuck stop working. He was waiting for Dan to say he was bluffing, but his friend looked completely serious.

Dan must have noticed the baffled look in Chuck's eyes and added, "You know how I feel about Georgie."

"I didn't know she had any feelings," Chuck muttered.

"Anyways, there's actually another reason I came today," Dan shrugged off the insult, "It's about Blair."

Wait what does he know about Blair? Did he know where Blair was? So many things were running through his head.

He tried to keep a neutral expression, "What about Blair?'

Dan rolled his eyes, "Please I saw her at your wedding and I saw her going into the bathroom with you. I may not say things but I do see things. But this is getting off topic."

"You saw it and didn't say anything?" Chuck hissed.

"Chuck focus," Dan tried to get him to concentrate on the topic at hand.

"Focus? How can I focus when you knew that Blair was there while Melanie and I said our vows to each other? She saw it all," Chuck ranted.

"Chuck!" Dan snapped, "Listen, Blair called me."

"Why would she call you," he said in disgust.

"To relay a message," Dan said helplessly.

"And what is that," Chuck bit back.

"Don't shot the messenger, she said if you want to know the truth," Dan said lightly. He was actually afraid of losing Chuck as friend; it was probably due to the fact that he had so few real friends.

"The truth?" Chuck asked carefully.

"On why she left," Dan continued, "here's all the information." Dan took out a piece of paper and put it on Chuck's desk. Chuck reached over and glanced at the piece of paper.

_Palace Hotel Suite # 1812 9 pm_

"Look Chuck," Dan started and Chuck reread the piece of paper over and over again, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just figure it wasn't my business."

"Its fine, Humphrey," he shrugged it. Dan was a pretty decent friend and he was technically family.

"I have to head back to the office so I'll see you later," Dan got up and left.

* * *

Chuck had to see her. It was the only way to find out why she abandoned him. He canceled all his meetings and silenced his phone. Chuck walked out of his office and headed for the Palace. The Palace held so many memories, so many heartaches.

He realized that it was only 3 and it way too early for him to be there, but he walks up to his old suite and hadn't realized how much he missed it. When he opens the door, he hears the TV on.

He sees a little boy on the couch. He had curly brown locks, hazel brown eyes, and a dimple on his right cheek. Chuck was about to comment, when Blair came in. She didn't look shocked to see him. She sat down next to the little boy and he curled up next to her.

"Hi Chuck," she greeted him. The little boy looked up and saw him then continued to watch the TV.

"Blair what going on?" Chuck said still standing. Blair got up and headed toward the bed, and sat down.

"There's kind of a few things you should know," she began.

"Are you married?" he hissed. Blair looked taken startled, it seemed like the obvious answer but she shook her head, "Than what? Who is that kid?"

"Aaron's," she said simply.

"Who the hell is Aaron?" he barked.

Blair furrowed, but then remembered everyone always forgot she had a stepbrother.

"My stepbrother, that's my nephew Ari," Blair explained further, "I'm taking care of him, since Cyrus and Eleanor have long since retired they handed me sole custody of Ari Rose."

"That's why you left?"

"Partly, but mostly because of Aaron's lifelong work in London, Paris, and Prague."

"So they left you responsible for all the shit he left behind?" Something wasn't adding up, "Blair what aren't you telling me?"

"I think you better sit for this one."

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Truth Is

Title: **Can't Turn Back  
**

By:** Myra**

Status: **Incomplete [2/?]  
**

Summary: **Maybe things weren't as simple as telling the truth. Maybe they weren't supposed to be together. Or maybe it was the universe trying to tell them that they weren't meant to be.**

Disclaimer: **I own this laptop… And this plot. And some OCs... But I swear that's it! Also changing the set up to my stories.  
**

Thank You's (additional thank you's are at the bottom):**Robin because this story would suck without you lol :)**  


******WARNINGS: ****Abortion and depression, heavy implication of Dangina, Serena bashing (sort of), Georgie defending Blair, Dan/Chuck friendship, Nate/Chuck enemies, at least 4 OC (Melanie Coarsen-Bass, Casey Abbot, Arthur 'Ari' Rose, and Edward 'Eddie' Charles Waldorf), baby!Milo is Dan's son. I don't how much of season 3 and season 4 that I will use be warned. Actually, it's mostly AU.**

* * *

**Can't Turn Back: **

**Chapter 2: Truth is…**

Chuck obliged and sat closely to Blair. She didn't look at him. She wanted him to understand; no she needed him to understand why she left when she did. Why she abandoned him without a moment's notice.

"Blair?" he reached for her hand, but she pulled back. Blair had decided that it was best if they didn't have a lot of physical contact. She had to remind herself that he was married and was expecting a child. Everything Charles Bass did was carefully being watched and she knew that. Blair was trying to avoid a scandal because of Ari, but also because she didn't want to be looked at as the other women.

She sighed heavily believing that once Chuck found out, he would never want to see her ever again. "First, I need you to promise me that you'll let me finish," she began, "please don't interrupt me."

Blair felt her nerves rise. The last time she had been this close to Chuck, they made love in the bathroom during the reception of Chuck's wedding to Melanie. That memory had made Blair grimace because that was not the reason Blair had shown up to Chuck's wedding.

She felt Chuck's hand near her chin and again she pulled back. For a moment Blair wondered what Chuck's reaction would be. Clearly he would be offended.

"I'm not allowed to touch you?" He sounded insulted, just as she predicted.

But she continued on as if nothing happened. "Promise me Chuck that you will let me finish."

Chuck nodded. "I promise I will let you finish," he assured her.

She waits a few seconds before she began, "A week before I left, I had a miscarriage."

"Why didn't you tell me," he whispered. Blair's head shot up and looked at Chuck; she gave him a look indicating that she had tried to tell. Chuck backed down quickly.

"Chuck you promised. Now no more interruptions I mean it."

Chuck reached out for her hand again and this time Blair didn't move her hand. She felt the warm of his hand. She remembered how it was when they were younger, when things were easier. Things had changed. Chuck was married, Blair had Ari, and they were on different paths in life.

"The thing was I felt relieved." Chuck pulled back as soon as the words left her mouth and his jaw dropped. Blair knew this might happen but she had to continued, "I wasn't ready. How could I bring a child into this world? I just graduated from NYU. You were travelling all the time."

Chuck was horrified. This was _his_ Blair. How could she do this to them? Sure they weren't ready to have a child at 22, but that was _their_ child. It was something that belonged to them. How could she discard something that belonged to them?

"You must think I am the worst person in the world," Blair continued without pausing to see Chuck's reaction, "Even before then I was so miserable all the time. All I wanted to do was run and no one could see it. The doctor said it was depression that may have caused the loss of the baby."

Chuck grits his teeth. He didn't know if he was angry at Blair or at himself. He tried to remember that week. He had just come back from Prague and finished signing some paper for some hotel deal. When he came home Blair had been crying, he asked her why but she just said something about Dorota being sick. How could he not tell that she was lying?

"Do you hate me now?" she asked him, but he sat there looking petrified.

"I don't know," Chuck answered truthfully. Without looking at Blair he got up and left out the door.

Blair knew that she had lost him in the mere matter of seconds, for good. Chuck belonged to Melanie and she would have to accept that. She had only told Chuck a part of her story there were several little details that she purposely neglected to mention. It was the little details that plagued her mind. She had come to New York fully prepared to tell Chuck the entire truth. He deserved that much, but she didn't have the heart to tell him the rest.

"Mommy?" she heard Ari said. Ari looked at Blair; he knew that she was not his 'real' mother but he still called her that. Blair had grown fond of him calling her that. She glanced up and looked at the small boy and smiled. She held out her hand and Ari reached out for it.

"Mommy, who was that?" He asked her.

"That was someone I used to know," she said simply, "one day I will tell you the story."

Blair didn't know when she'd see Charles Bass again. She didn't know if she'd ever tell him the real story. One of the many things Blair did know was Chuck would never look for her again. For now she would head back to Milan and continue to work overseas for… Nathaniel Archibald.

* * *

Chuck wandered the streets of Manhattan. He felt incredibly lost. Chuck felt his phone vibrate, but ignored it. He was in no mood for Melanie's endless rants on baby-proofing the penthouse or reason why they should name their son 'Bart'. Chuck grabbed his phone from his pocket and smashed it into a tree.

All the anger he was building inside had finally erupted and without thinking twice he rushed back to The Palace. It took him nearly an hour to get back to square one. He had not realized how far he had got by foot.

He walked past the guards and the concierge. By the time he reached 1812, he had no idea what he was going to say. When Blair opened the door she was surprised to Chuck again.

He walked passed her and sat on his former couch. He was still fuming from earlier and Blair waited awhile before she spoke.

"Are you okay?" she asked stupidly.

"I just found out that you were about to have _my_ child, how do you think I feel Blair?" he snapped and Blair winced.

His face turned white and he looked paler than he normally did. Blair stayed standing.

"Why did you leave me?" he whispered. Blair felt her tears fall, she wanted to comfort him make him see that there were things that she simply had to do.

She sighed and sat next to him. This time she reached out for his hand. He didn't pull away.

"There are things I had to do," she answered, "I'm so sorry."

"Are you back for good?" She shook her head. His head shot up and stared at her. He wanted to remember every part of her. She looked so beautiful and mesmerizing, if only she could stay with him.

"When do you leave?" he asked suddenly breaking the spell she had put him under.

"The day after tomorrow," she answered candidly. He nodded. He was thinking of ways to keep her in the city, even if it was only a few more days.

"Are you going to take..." he forgot the little boy's name.

"Ari, his full name is Arthur Cyrus Rose," she supplied.

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping," she answered, "He's had a long day and hasn't slept."

Chuck observed her. He still saw some of the old Blair Waldorf, but this Blair was more mature and maternal. He still loved her through and through. The only obstacle, in his opinion, was Melanie and their unborn son. He did love the unborn infant; he just didn't love the person who was carrying him.

"I have one question to ask…" Blair waited for him to continue, "Why Dan?"

Blair had to think of an excuse and fast. Why had she called Dan? Nate had told her something about their fall out and recommended that she should call Dan, so that he could relay the message to Chuck.

"I called Nate but he told me that you two weren't on speaking terms and that I should try your new best friend." That was actually more or less true.

Blair had learned a few things in her short life. She had learned never to lie to Charles Bass because eventually he'd find out what she was hiding, so she didn't lie to him she just told him another version of the truth. Which was in her opinion, not the same thing.

"You called Nate?" he sounded outraged and let her hand go. She should never have mentioned Nate. Chuck stood up, started to pace, and mutter incoherently.

"What happen with you two?" Nate never did share the details of their fall out; he just mentioned that they indeed had one. That stopped Chuck right in his tracks. He stared at Blair intently.

"A business deal gone terribly wrong," he deadpanned.

"So you give up on your friendship because of a business deal?"

"There was obviously more to it than that, but let's just say I know where Nathaniel Archibald's loyalty lies."

Blair didn't reply.

"He wanted to prove to his family that he could make it on his own. He had some idea of making some café expansion sorts. He asked for my help and I offered him the money. Halfway through the business deal went south. He promised to pay it all back, so he went to the Vanderbilt's and asked for their help. They sued me for attempting to trash Nate's honorable reputation and Nathaniel stood there and left them. At the end there were harsh words exchange and Nathaniel left Manhattan," he concluded. Blair couldn't believe that Nate left that happen to Chuck.

"Anyways that was that," he proceeded, "Humphrey is actually a decent friend of mine. Despite his background and the fact the he neglected to mention you were at my wedding."

"He saw me?"

"Yes, apparently Dan sees all," he rolled his eyes, "but he doesn't say anything."

"What you would you have done if you had seen me before the ceremony?"

Chuck pondered on that. The months before Melanie had turned into Stepford-wife. She had been a replica of Blair. She had loved and cared about him. She was driven and untamed. Would he have done such a shameless thing to Melanie? If it was for Blair, more than likely.

"I probably would have called the whole thing off."

"It wouldn't have been worth it."

Chuck sat back down and stared at Blair intently.

"You were always worth it. I would have done everything and anything to please you, but you were so stubborn. I wanted you to be happy with me or without me. Preferably with me. But you left so abruptly without a trace and I couldn't find you."

"Chuck…" Her voice faltered, "I'm so sorry, but I can't do this. You need to leave."

"Blair, I just got you back." Blair stood and walked to the door and opened it. There was desperation in her eyes. Begging and pleading him to leave.

"You have to go, your wife will probably be wondering where've gone off too." Chuck reluctantly got up.

He walked towards Blair and wrapped his arms round her. They fit like two disoriented puzzle pieces. They were dysfunctional, but they fit. Chuck looked at Blair until their faces were once again merely centimeters apart.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. I won't give up on us even if you have."

He left her breathless.

* * *

TBC...

**Thank you to:** Isabella Waldass: Yes and Yes, Noirreigne: Thank you as always, ohh its love: hope you enjoy!, TGPfuture writer: That would have been a very interesting turn of events, Fiee23: Thank you!, kikabouca: well here's just part of the reason Blair left, tiffany: Thank you so much!, chairlovforever: It is a CB story filled with a lot of drama, Autumn Estella: enjoy :D, HnM skinnys: hope you enjoy the chapter!, ButterfliesandSophies: Chuck stayed married to Melanie because he felt like he had to. More will be revealed as the story continues


	3. Chp 3: The Family that Stays Together

Title: **Can't Turn Back  
**

By:** Myra**

Status: **Incomplete [3/?]  
**

Summary: **When all is said and done, family is all we have left. We need them to get through the day –to remind us that there is someone looking after us. They protect us when someone tries to hurt us.**

Disclaimer: **I own this laptop… And this plot. And some OCs... But I swear that's it! Also changing the set up to my stories.  
**

Thank You's (additional thank you's at the bottom):** Robin for checking this little fic and for the encouragement :D And thank you Jessie and Isab for being your awesome selves  
**

******WARNINGS: ****Abortion and depression, heavy implication of Dangina, Serena bashing (sort of), Georgie defending Blair, Dan/Chuck friendship, Nate/Chuck enemies, at least 4 OC (Melanie Coarsen-Bass, Casey Abbot, Arthur 'Ari' Rose, and Edward 'Eddie' Charles Waldorf), baby!Milo is Dan's son. I don't how much of season 3 and season 4 that I will use be warned. Actually, it's mostly AU.**

* * *

**Can't Turn Back: **

**Chapter 3: The family that stay together…  
**

All Melanie Coarsen wanted was for Charles Bass to be in the palm of her hands. When she married him, she was so sure that she had him. It was obvious that he was taken by her. Maybe it was her devilish smile or the way she moved, but she definitely had him. At least, she hoped she did. There was an ever-constant fear that Blair Waldorf would come and snatch him away.

Oh yes, she knew all about Blair Waldorf. She knew that Blair had runaway without a trace and that not even the Great Charles Bass could find her. She was forever thankful…

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted by one of the maids. She announced Serena's arrival and proceeded to go to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Serena walked in with such poise and grace—it was hard to imagine that she was once a ditzy socialite from Manhattan. Serena now appeared in fashion runways for top designers; although her life was anything but bliss.

"Serena," Melanie greeted her sister-in-law. Serena walked towards Melanie and hugged her tightly.

"Mel, how are you?" Serena had grown fond of Chuck's little housewife. They sat right across from each other.

"Irritated," Melanie admitted, "bored, frustrated, oh the list goes on. Charles is hardly home and you are always working. It is getting very lonely around here. And those darn maids are so annoying."

"Well at least you have the baby to keep you company," Serena reminded her. Melanie rolled her eyes, but made no comment.

"So tell me Serena, how's the beau?" Melanie realized that it was easier to talk about Serena's lackluster love life than her own life. After all, it was hard to keep up with Serena's short time flings. Serena was either dating an Italian model, or a European stud.

"Ex-beau," she reported back, "Apparently he was so focus on getting a spread in Italian Vogue that he slept with the creative director—who just so happen to be a man."

"Ouch, what did he say when you confronted him?" Melanie asked.

"Nothing, because I just flew out of Italy as soon as I found out." Melanie shook her head. In all her years of knowing Serena van der Woodsen, she believed that Serena was a coward. That she would rather run than to face her fears. But Melanie would never tell her that directly. No, that would be too rude.

"Well you can stay here as long as you want," Melanie said brightly.

Just then, Chuck finally walked towards the doors. Melanie stood up to greet her husband, but he just moved past her looking directly at Serena.

"Serena, my office now." Serena immediately got up and followed him. She glanced back giving Melanie an apologetic face. Melanie sat back down and looked completely and utterly baffled. What the heck was going on in her house? She needed to speak to Chuck as soon as he got through talking with Serena.

* * *

Chuck sat behind his office desk and Serena stayed standing. After moments of silence, he spoke in low whisper, "Did you know?"

"Know what? Chuck what's going on?" she asked. He rubbed his hand behind his neck unable to understand his current situation between Blair and Melanie. .

"About Blair?" Serena frowned and shook her head.

"Blair? She's gone Chuck—and I think she made it pretty clear that she's not coming back." She did not mean for it to come out so harsh, but Blair had abandoned her. Someone she considered family. Blair was ungrateful and inconsiderate to leave her. She may have done the same thing once long ago, but at least she came back.

"That's where your wrong, sis," Chuck closed his eyes.

"She's back?" she whispered. Serena sat in the closest chair and gaped at Chuck, "How do you know she's really back? I mean it could just be someone else."

"She didn't die; she just temporarily fell out of radar," Chuck added casually. Serena continued to stare at him as if he had gone mad.

"Temporarily? She has been out of our lives for nearly seven years," she said nastily, "How do you justify that? Better question how do you know this Chuck?"

"Had an encounter with her," he said tentatively.

"You what?" Serena restrained the tears that threaten to fall. She shook her head, "You know what, it doesn't even matter. She gone out of life, she made that decision a long time ago."

"You don't what she's been through," he snapped.

She perched her lips. "Chuck, she left you. How can you defend her? Does she know how much you were hurting after she left? Does she know…?"

"Serena," he scolded.

"No, she doesn't know what happened after she left. It's about time you let her go. You have Mel and the baby. Let her go," she pleaded.

"I can't," he shook his head, "She means too much…"

"Chuck, listen to yourself. What about Melanie and _your_ son? Don't they mean anything to you? Where do they fit into this mess?" In retrospect, what Serena said made sense, but Chuck was too stubborn to admit it. Letting Blair go? He didn't even want to think about it.

"Where is she?" Serena asked him.

He muttered the 'The Palace.' He hardly noticed when Serena had walked out of the office. There was so much to think about. He sat there, uncertain of his next move. Blair was within his grasp. He could see her, feel her, _be_ with her. But at what cost?

"You mind telling me what's going on?" It was Melanie. She was always so nosy and so amazingly irritating. How can someone so small be so frustrating?

"I had business with Serena," he mumbled nonchalantly, "It was on a need to know bases."

"_Need to know bases_? What does that even mean?" She screeched.

"Melanie, relax. All this stress…" He didn't get to finish because Melanie interrupted him.

"Don't you dare patronize me, Charles. All this stress? Well I wouldn't have so much to stress about if you were home more often. Or if you would just talk to me. But nothing. I get a heap of nothing."

Melanie took a seat on the chair across from Chuck and sobbed hysterically. Chuck wasn't surprised by Melanie's temper tantrum. He couldn't comfort her because she would just shove him away. There is something very wrong with their relationship. Eventually after time had pass, Melanie had stop crying. She always did.

"Chuck," she said softly. She hadn't called him Chuck since the day they met. Chuck insisted that she call him 'Charles'.

"Chuck what's happening to us?" her voice was small, "I'm trying so hard, but lately… I just feel like you don't care anymore. Did I do something wrong? Please tell me so I can fix it."

Chuck heart sank.

He gulped and stood up, walked around his desk and knelt beside her. Chuck took both hands and held them.

"I'm here now," he pursed his lips, "I know I haven't been around much, but from now on it'll be different. I promise." Melanie's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He nodded. Maybe it was time to let it go. Blair would always be a memory. She would always haunt his dreams and nightmares. This is what he had to do: for Melanie and his son. If Blair was so ready to let him go, he'd have to let her go too.

"I'll stay today and we can decorate the baby's room." Chuck said half-heartedly. Melanie smiled brightly. '_If only he knew_' she thought to herself. She continued to smile because she had won.

"Why don't we just go upstairs and watch a movie," she suggested instead. Chuck smiled lightly and nodded. They stood up at the same time. Chuck walked out first, unbeknown to him that a smirk had formed on Melanie Coarsen-Bass.

* * *

Serena quickly walked out of the penthouse and rushed out to The Palace. She wanted to see for her own eyes that Blair had return. Oh, she would give her a piece of her mind. How dare she return? She was so furious with Blair; she didn't notice that the cab had stopped. She quickly snapped out of her own little world and got out of the cab. She braced herself as she entered The Palace Hotel.

"Miss Van der Woodsen, welcome," the doorman greeted her. She smiled back in acknowledgement, "Same suite as always?"

"No I'm actually wondering the suite Ms. Blair Waldorf is staying in. You see she just got back and we have some catching up to do." She badly lied. It would be curious to see if the doorman actually believed her.

He nodded and gave her the suite number, "Ms. Waldorf is staying in suite 1812."

"Thank you," She manages to pull away walking toward the elevator. '_Had she no shame? How dare she do that to Chuck?_' Serena thought bitterly. She walked in and felt the air become dense. Did she really want to see her? Was there any reason to go up there? But Serena's mind was made up and as she stepped out of the elevator—she wasn't sure of what she was going to say to Blair Waldorf.

After what seem endless hours of waiting Serena finally knocked on the door waiting for Blair to answer the door.

"Chuck, I told…" Blair said as she opened the door of the suite, " you that… You're not Chuck."

"How very perceptive of you, Blair," Serena said as she barged in nearly knocking Blair in the process. Blair stared at Serena unsure of what to say.

"I'm guessing that…"

Again Blair was unable to finish her last thought because she was once again interrupted by Serena, "Yes, Chuck might have mentioned something earlier."

"What else did he say?" Blair looked pass Serena making sure that Ari was still asleep. She was worried for Ari safety rather than her own.

Serena said nothing and wandered the hotel suite that formally belonged to her step-brother Chuck. She stopped when she noticed the small child on the king size bed. She walked closer and Blair followed directly behind her.

"What's his name?" Serena assumed that this was the reason Blair left Manhattan in a hurry. She was having Chuck's baby.

"His name is Arthur Cyrus Rose," Blair said calming, "Aaron was his father, he died in a plane crash when Arthur was two. And to make matters worse Ari's mother took off when he was a day old. I'm his legal guardian."

Serena refuses to look at Blair. Why was it necessary for her to leave the comforts of her home? They, meaning Chuck and Blair, could have taken care of Arthur and raised him as their own. Much to Serena's irritation this did not solve any mystery of where Blair was, who she was with, or why she had left home.

"I told Chuck enough," Blair continued unfazed by Serena's lack of response, "He knows why I left and…"

"You told Chuck _enough_?" Serena turned to face Blair, "Doesn't he have the right to know all the truth, instead of bits and parts that you decided to leave out?"

"You don't…" Blair tried to defend herself.

"What I know is that you hurt him. You have no idea what he had to go through after you were gone," Serena argued back, "You have no idea the damage you did."

"I would feel better if we did not have this discussion in front of Ari, even if he is asleep," Blair reasoned with her and Serena nodded. They didn't walk too far, just a safe distance from Ari; in fact they were still in the suite.

"What are you hiding, Blair," Serena asked. Blair looked up and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Where do I begin?"

"I think the beginning sounds reasonable." Serena said sternly. Blair shook her head this was definitely going to be a long night. She just hoped that Serena could forgive her and understand the choice that she had to make. Because if Serena couldn't forgive her there was no way that Chuck would.

* * *

TBC...

Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter :)


	4. Chpt 4: Remembrance is Key Part 1

Title: **Can't Turn Back  
**

By:** Myra**

Status: **Incomplete [4.5/?]  
**

Summary: **Everything that's worth remembering is already forgotten. But somethings are always worth remembering.**

Disclaimer: **I own this laptop… And this plot. And some OCs... But I swear that's it! Also changing the set up to my stories.  
**

Thank You's (additional thank you's at the bottom):** Robin for your wonderful Beta-ing... to Isab -n- Jessie for the encouragement.  
**

******WARNINGS: ****Abortion and depression, heavy implication of Dangina, Serena bashing (sort of), Georgie defending Blair, Dan/Chuck friendship, Nate/Chuck enemies, at least 4 OC (Melanie Coarsen-Bass, Casey Abbot, Arthur 'Ari' Rose, and Edward 'Eddie' Charles Waldorf), baby!Milo is Dan's son. I don't how much of season 3 and season 4 that I will use be warned. Actually, it's mostly AU.**

* * *

**Can't Turn Back: **

**************Chapter 4: ****Remembrance is Key** (Part 1)  


Serena waited impatiently for Blair to speak. It had been nearly 30 minutes and Blair had not yet spoken. Every time Blair had tried to speak, something had stopped her. Serena sighed heavily and sank deep into the couch.

She often wondered what had become of Blair Waldorf, the former-queen of the Upper Eastside. Melanie had long taken her place as queen and Chuck as her king. Somehow that didn't sound right in Serena's head. It wasn't how she had pictured the future. A future where Blair was an outsider, Nate was half-way around the world, Dan Humphrey and Georgina Sparks were happy together, and Serena van der Woodsen was miserable. No, this was not at all what she had imagined at all.

What killed Serena the most was knowing that she had Blair right in front of her, moments away from knowing Blair's reason for leaving—and Blair was mute. It was incredibly frustrating trying to figure Blair out. Were things so bad that Blair had resorted to leaving? Maybe things were too broken to be fixed but Serena had to know, right?

Blair cleared her throat and Serena waited once again for Blair to speak. This time however, she was not disappointed.

"There are things that are really difficult to explain," she said to Serena as if she were a small child. Serena rolled her eyes but stayed silent and continued to wait.

"I just want to star…" Blair was interrupted by the shrill sound of her cell phone. She got up quickly to answer it, forgetting that Serena was in the same room. Serena gawked at Blair.

"Can't this wait?" Serena asked stupidly, while Blair continued to look for her phone. Blair ignored her and found the tiny device in her purse and answered it.

"Can you hold on for just a minute?" Blair asked the person on the other line, "Thank you."

She took her phone off her ear and asked, "Serena do you mind if I take this? It's rather important."

"Unbelievable," Serena muttered as she stood up and walked out of the suite. She started to mumble any curse word she could think off, how could Blair do that? So close in knowing and Blair kicks her out all because of some 'important' phone call?

Oh Blair Waldorf would feel Serena van der Woodsen's wrath—as soon as she opened the suite door of course.

* * *

Blair let out a sigh of relief as Serena huffed out of the suite. She couldn't just blurt out one of her deep darkest secrets without Serena knowing the whole truth. No, it wasn't like telling Chuck. Serena was more irrational and less understanding than Chuck had been, at least to a certain degree. Telling Serena would take time and patience—two things that Blair had very little of these days. Blair shook those thoughts from her head and continued to speak on her phone.

"Sorry about that, Nate."

"Who was it?" He asked tentatively.

"It was Serena," she answered and added, "I spoke to Chuck earlier than I had planned, and it kind of threw me off guard. I had everything planned and I was ready to tell him all and then he show up earlier than I had anticipated."

"Well that's Chuck for you," he bit back, "Wants everything when he wants it without letting anyone explain things."

Blair rolled her eyes and ignored his comment, "Why did you call? I was in the middle of telling…"

She was immediately interrupted by Nate. "Cassie was worried about you and wanted to let you know that we're here for you. You know, moral support; she figures you need a pep talk."

"Tell Cassie that I'm perfectly fine and not to worry. After I leave I won't have to worry about Manhattan or Chuck Bass," Blair said firmly.

"Wait I thought you told him the truth? And as much I hate to break this to you, Chuck will always be a part of your life and more for the obvious reasons. Did you even tell him about…"

"Nate I really don't have time for these lectures," she began to say, "I just want to say my peace leave and that's it."

"And Eddie? I mean I hate Chuck Bass, but I don't think he…" Again Nate was interrupted by Blair.

"Nate, don't worry about me. I'll be home in a few days and I'll put this whole thing behind me. As for Eddie, he'll understand when he gets older. Now as I was saying before hand, I have to get going, Serena's already upset with me."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Blair," he warned her, "Because it's not just Chuck's life…"

"Goodbye Nate, I'll see you in a few days." She quickly got off the phone and glance at Ari, who was still fast asleep. Blair had often wondered herself if she had done the right thing, but some things were better left unsaid.

She braced herself as she open the door to her suite.

* * *

_"Chuck what are you doing?" He heard Serena ask as she walked into his office. He didn't bother answering her question and continued to search for Blair's note. He was hoping to find a clue, but there were none. There never where._

_"Chuck, she's gone," she sounded defeated. Chuck shook his head. She couldn't be gone. Blair Waldorf would show up eventually and he would be there when she did._

_"Is there any particular reason you're here van der Woodsen? Other than to annoy me," he snapped._

_"We're all worried about you."_

_Chuck paused for a moment and found the note Blair had left for him nearly 2 ½ years ago. It was the last thing he had of hers._

_"I need to find her," he said with gritted his teeth._

_"If Blair wanted to be found she would have been found." Serena tried to reason with him._

_"You may have given up on Blair but I sure as hell haven't," he barked and Serena winced._

_"Is that what you think? That I have given up on her? She abandoned us, she left us." Serena wiped the tears from her eyes. "What makes you think I haven't looked for her? That every time I turn the corner…"_

Chuck rolled over and nearly bumped into Melanie, who was fast asleep. The dream was so vivid it was almost as if he was there again—searching for a missing Blair. It was the day he had promised Serena that he would stop searching for Blair, not for her sake but for his own. He had grown desperate in his search for her, but there was never one trace of her. Some days were easier than others. There were days he would rather not remember. They were referred to as the "Dark Days". Those days were never mentioned, never discussed. The way Chuck had preferred it.

He quickly shook those thoughts away and stared at his wife, she looked so peaceful. His eyes wandered to her stomach. It hadn't looked like it had grown much in the 4 months that she claimed to be pregnant. In fact she didn't look like she was expecting at all. Chuck frown at this realization.

No, he quickly shook those thoughts from his head. Melanie was indeed pregnant, she had to be. She would never lie about something as delicate as that. But then again Chuck had to admit that he never saw a sonogram or even the baby's room for that matter. Had he been so focused on Bass Industries—and Blair for that matter—that he didn't to notice that his little Stepford wife was planning something?

He stood up ever so gently so he would not wake up Melanie and made his way to the alleged baby's room. He opened the door ever so slightly and turned on the switch. Inside he saw nothing. There was no crib, no toys, and no rocking chair. It was an empty room that hadn't look like it had been touched in months. Maybe she was waiting for more time to pass, wanted everything to be setup a certain way. Something wasn't adding up.

He headed out to the empty room and back into his own. As he walked in, Melanie started to stir. She glanced over at her husband and quickly noticed something was wrong. She bounced out of bed and stood directly in front of him.

"Charles?" She asked quietly, "What is what's wrong?" She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. He was unable to look at the petite brunette that stood in front.

"Charles?" she tried again.

"Just tell me one thing," He said brusquely. She looked at him curiously.

"Anything Charles, what is it?"

"Were you even pregnant?" He waited for her to answer, but it never came. She just stood there in shock. When she didn't answer Chuck moved passed her and retrieved his coat and was out the door.

Melanie quickly followed Chuck down the stairs, crying and screaming at the top of her lungs to stop.

"Charles listen to me, please don't leave me," she hollered, "You don't understand what I'm going through! Chuck!"

He finally stopped and turned to face his soon-to-be-ex-wife. He couldn't even manage to look her directly in the eye. She latched on to him—still pleading him not to leave her—while he tried to detach himself away from her.

"Get off me," he said harshly, finally managing to pull her off and she fell on the floor.

She went to her knees and begged him, "Please let me explain, Charles, please. I love you."

"Love? You don't love me, you love my last name, you love the penthouse and the maids, you love money and wealth," he scoffed, "But you will never love me, like…"

She got up from the floor and laughed harshly at him, "Blair Waldorf? Do you think she loves you more than me? Because last time I checked she wasn't here for that last couple of years. Oh yes, the she really has it bad for you. She also wasn't there when you were hospitalized for attempting…"

"Enough," he roared and Melanie winced, "When I come back, I don't want to see you or your belonging, is that clear, Coarsen?"

Melanie nodded and quickly ran back up the stairs. The tears that were in Chuck Bass' eyes never fell, he stood there momentary dumbfounded Melanie's words and his own.

He needed to see _her_, if only for a moment. He turned briskly and entered the elevator. Blair would listen to him; she would see that she needed him like he needed her. He wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

**TBC...**

AN: This is only the first part of part of this chapter. I wanted to update what I have so far because it's been awhile and I felt horrible about not updating in weeks. Check my profile to see who I imagine as Melanie and Ari!

Thank You's to:

**xoxogg4lifexoxo**: I really hoped you enjoyed! See I revealed a little more on Blair and Chuck! But, there's always a but, right?** Fiee23:** Thanks for the review! Yeah I hate Melanie too, but she's kind of fun to write. **leah Hannah:** Thank you so much, so glad you enjoyed! This drought got to me and took me a little longer to update than I anticipated. But Chuck's marriage comes crashing and hopefully I can have some Chair next time :)** itsolgatime:** Thank you for loving my story and here's an ud, Melanie gonna be a big problem so no worries on hating her. Blair's secret... she has so many…** AZNCHICK234: **Well you were very close; I just couldn't have her be preggo that would be evil of me and I'm nice person so I couldn't do that. I hope you enjoyed :)** Isab W.: **You're not that awesome lol All is well and forgiven even though I forgave you a long time ago. Again with Nate? And I'm not gonna answer since you keep asking. **Mrs. ********Cohe**n: Happy you found it! The big question that I haven't asked myself is will Blair stay? I blame the drought for the lack of updating, that and work**. ChristinaGGfan:** Thank you for the review :P** Tiffany Tam**: The cliff hanger is all part of suspense lol Don't want to be giving everyone secrets out. One of Blair's secrets is implied so there's something to look forward too.** Noirreigne:** Thank you for helping me like always!** cherrysugar:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter!** carmenp:** Thank you! Enjoy the UD and stay tune for Blair's secret!


	5. Chpt 4: Remembrance is Key Part 2

Title: **Can't Turn Back  
**

By:** Myra**

Status: **Incomplete [4.5/?]  
**

Summary: **Everything that's worth remembering is already forgotten. But somethings are always worth remembering.**

Disclaimer: **I own this laptop… And this plot. And some OCs... But I swear that's it! Also changing the set up to my stories.  
**

Thank You's (additional thank you's at the bottom):** Robin for your wonderful Beta-ing... to Isab -n- Jessie for the encouragement.  
**

******WARNINGS: ****Abortion and depression, heavy implication of Dangina, Serena bashing (sort of), Georgie defending Blair, Dan/Chuck friendship, Nate/Chuck enemies, at least 4 OC (Melanie Coarsen-Bass, Casey Abbot, Arthur 'Ari' Rose, and Edward 'Eddie' Charles Waldorf), baby!Milo is Dan's son. I don't how much of season 3 and season 4 that I will use be warned. Actually, it's mostly AU.**

* * *

**Can't Turn Back: **

**************Chapter 4: ****Remembrance is Key** (Part 2)

If someone had told Blair that she'd be in Manhattan ready to spill her deep darkest secrets to Serena van der Woodsen a year ago, she wouldn't have believed them. It seems odd that after countless years of friendship, it had perished in the weeks following Blair disappearance. Blair hadn't meant to leave for so long, but the guilt consumed her and the longer she stayed away the easier it was to remain silent.

There were few people who knew why Blair Cornelia Waldorf left. Nathaniel Archibald and his fiancée Casey Abbot knew the real story behind the youngest Waldorf's disappearance. Nate never pressed her to go back to Manhattan, in fact he told her to cut her losses and move on. He figured it was easier than to confront not only his former-best friend but his former-girlfriend as well. Casey was the one who encouraged Blair to confront her dysfunctional past, so that she could finally move on from the heartache that she felt inside.

She took Casey's advice and returned to Manhattan twice. The first was the day of Chuck wedding to Melanie and the second was her current visit. The day of Chuck's wedding killed her, the confrontation didn't go as planned and one thing led to another. Things weren't so great after that. Well in reality things haven't been that great, not in the last seven years anyways. Nate and Casey were ever the watchful eye and often warned her about the effects that her trip may cause. The results were a bit tragic.

So as Blair sat there reminiscing about the last seven years, she couldn't help but feel horrified at the prospect of telling Serena _everything_.

Serena's patience had run out as soon as Blair kicked her out of the suite. So when Serena came back into the suite muttering every curse word she could think of, Blair just gave her a sympathetic glance and asked her to sit so that she could resume her story.

"How can you begin something that you haven't even started," Serena bit back bitterly. Blair gave her a sharp look that told her to be quiet if she wanted to hear her out. Serena resisted the urge to roll her eyes and Blair began to speak.

"I don't know if you'll be able to forgive me after this, I'm not even sure if I want you to forgive me. What I do know is that I never stopped thinking about you or Chuck."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Serena muttered and Blair chose to ignore it.

"Serena before I left—before this whole thing started—I was pregnant. I was exactly 8 weeks pregnant," Blair looked down momentarily, "I wasn't ready to bring a child into this world. Chuck wasn't ready to become a father. I knew this and before I knew what I was doing I was resigning myself to…"

Serena jaw dropped and she hoped and prayed that Blair didn't go through with it, but the look on her face indicted that she did just that. Tears streamed down both their faces.

"I remember it was painful, more than that. It felt like someone was ripping my insides out and all I could think of was the look on Chuck's face if he ever found out what I did. He would _hate_ me, so I kept it a secret. But the longer I hid it the longer it ate at me."

"Blair?" Serena whisper, "Why didn't you come to me? I would have listened…"

"Serena, I didn't even know where you were half the time. It was always Paris, Rome, or some other foreign location. When I called you, you were too drunk to answer. Chuck was in the same position. He was so busy with Bass…"

Serena abruptly stood up and started to pace up and down. She was muttering incoherently. Blair was only able to catch bits of what Serena was saying. Something along the lines of "How… can…she …lying…"

Blair waited for Serena to sit back down before processing again, "Industries. He was going to make Bart Bass proud and nothing or no one would stand in his way."

"Chuck wanted a family, you know this," Serena pressed on.

"Chuck also wanted more than he was willing to bite off," she said briskly, "I love Chuck, but I know him. Bringing a child into this world would change everything. I knew that Chuck would not be able to reach his full potential if I had the baby."

"Chuck would have given up everything for you, for the baby. He loved you so much and it nearly destroyed him. You don't even know the half of it."

Blair shook her head. "Chuck had something to prove, I wasn't going to stand in his way by forcing him to marry me because I was pregnant. He would have resented me; I don't think I'd have been able to take it."

"Is that it?"

Blair shut her eyes tightly together and Serena groaned and muttered 'Damn it, Blair' and waited for her to continue.

"I was planning on telling him everything; I was, but as soon as I heard his voice… I couldn't do that to him. He asked what was wrong and I said something involving Dorota. Funny enough he believed me. A couple days later I got a called from my mother who insisted that I make an appearance in France. All I knew was that Aaron was involved in some horrible accident and it didn't look like he wasn't going to make it."

"Why…"

"Serena, no offence, but this has nothing to do with you. This is my family; I didn't expect you to be able to do anything. Honestly what could you have done? Bring Aaron back from the dead?"

"Fair enough, it's not like we were close or anything," Serena bit back. This time Blair rolled her eyes and continued, "I'm assuming you read the note I left Chuck?"

"I did."

"I wrote it under false pretenses that I would come back sooner than I was expected. Aaron's death gave me a way out of Manhattan. It gave me a clean break. I made my decision as soon as I got on the plane. Chuck would be better off without me."

"When I got to France, Aaron had already passed and there in stood a 2-year-old Arthur Rose. He was beautiful. I feel in love with the little boy and I nearly died when I realized what I did. It was the worst couple months; I don't know how I recovered. My mother suggested that I return home, but I refused. She asked me why I couldn't and I explained that Chuck and I needed space. To distract myself, I started to take care of Ari. My mom and Cyrus were more than willing to hand over custody to me. They claimed that we had developed a 'bond'. In all honesty, I don't think they would be able to handle Ari."

"As astonishing as that last part was, I can't believe you were capable of doing something _vile_." Serena stood up and walked towards the door.

"What would you have done? Could you honestly look me in the eye and say that you would have taken care of _it_?"

Serena turned back and walked in front of Blair who was still sitting. "I would have at least tried!" She barked. "You didn't even care!"

At this outburst Blair stood up and faced Serena head on. "And how would you know? You can't even take care of yourself, let alone a small infant. You would have 'tried'? Having a baby isn't like a trial-and-error, there is not re-do if you mess up! Serena grow up. It is so much harder than it looks."

"And how would you know? You murdered yours remember?"

Blair gritted her teeth. "You have no idea what I went through? You have no clue what I am still going through," she whispered harshly.

"Oh enlighten me, Blair."

"I have a son."

"Yes, I can see that," Serena said cruelly and pointed at Ari, "Only problem is he isn't yours."

"I wasn't taking about Ari." Serena eyes soften.

"Blair?" They were interrupted by knocks on the door. Serena moved out of Blair's personal bubble and Blair answered the door. There Chuck stood with a bouquet of hydrangeas in his hands and Blair's face dropped. He handed them to Blair and she took them, no question asked.

"Chuck?" He walked in the suite and saw Serena, who looked absolutely horrified.

"Chuck what are you doing here?" Serena found her voice again.

"Sis, I could ask you the same question but I already know the answer." Chuck looked at both Blair and Serena.

"I suppose Blair's already told you about her miscarriage?" Chuck asked tentatively and Serena's brow furrowed at Blair.

"She might have said something along those lines," Serena said cryptically.

"What did I miss? Because judging from the looks on your faces..." Chuck was unable to finish because Serena interrupted him.

"Blair was just about to finish telling me about France and Ari."

Blair bit her lower lip and thanked whoever stopped Serena from telling Chuck the truth about her fake miscarriage.

"Well Blair continue," Serena pressed on, "I'm _dying_ to know how this story ends."

Blair and Chuck lock glazes. The next thing that happened was a complete and utter mystery because Serena blurted out, "Weren't you just about telling me about your son?"

Blair gaped at Serena, but remained silent.

"What is she taking about Blair?" Chuck whispered. Blair glazed fell to the floor and all she could do was think Edward's small gentle face.

* * *

_Blair walked over to the tiny crib where her son laid to rest. He looked so much like him. The same smirk, same messy black hair, the same facial expression when he got angry—which wasn't often. But he had had her doe eyes, which she was very thankful for. She made sure he had the best that money could give him._

"_Miss Blair." She heard one of the maids call for her, but she paid her no mind. She was currently mesmerized by the small infant. She reached out for his little hand. He opened his eyes and saw his mother and reached out for her. She gently picked him up._

"_I love you so much Edward Charles Waldorf," she whispered in his small ear, "and no one will ever make me love you any less. I only wish your father was here."_

"_Miss Blair, you have company," the maid called out again. Blair kissed Edward's temple and placed the small infant in the crib. She glanced at him one more time and walked out of the room._

* * *

**AN: I was almost against using the name 'Edward' because of the whole Twilight thing. I really got this name from Ed Westwick because that's his full first name. Enjoy and drop me a review if you want.**

**T****hank you for reading, reviewing, story alerting, story favorite. Just a HUGE thank you!**

**Maedy, Noirreigne, itsolgatime, Isab W., Cblover1995, batgirl2992, HnM skinnys, thegoodgossipgirl, xoxogg4lifexoxo, Lively Leighton**


	6. Chapter 5: And Then There Were Two

Title: **Can't Turn Back  
**

By:** Myra**

Status: **Incomplete [5/?]  
**

Summary: "******The first rule of life is to reveal nothing, to be exceptionally cautious in what you say, in whatever company you may find yourself. If you have a secret, you have only to whisper it to your dearest friend with the strictest injunction that it will go no further, and within half a day the story is all over town, and when you do make what would seem to be a perfectly sensible remark, you will find it reported in the most grotesque form, thus incurring no end of criticism to rebound upon you." - Elizabeth Aston**

Disclaimer: **I own this laptop… And this plot. And some OCs... But I swear that's it! Also changing the set up to my stories.  
**

Thank You's (additional thank you's at the bottom):**Robin for your wonderful Beta-ing! - to Isab and Jessie for the encouragement. And to the girls over at CBthePP because you guys are awesome.**  


******WARNINGS: ****Abortion and depression, heavy implication of Dangina, Serena bashing (sort of), Georgie defending Blair, Dan/Chuck friendship, Nate/Chuck enemies, at least 4 OC (Melanie Coarsen-Bass, Casey Abbot, Arthur 'Ari' Rose, and Edward 'Eddie' Charles Waldorf), baby!Milo is Dan's son. I don't how much of season 3 and season 4 that I will use be warned. Actually, it's mostly AU.**

* * *

**Can't Turn Back: **

**************Chapter 5: And then There Were Two**

Silent tears ran down Blair's cheek as retold her story to Chuck. She hoped that Chuck would understand where she was coming from, but the expression on his chiseled face said otherwise. She glanced at Serena, who stood there with a somewhat smug expression. Blair wanted to understand Serena, she did, but she couldn't. If Serena was able to forgive her deadbeat father—who abandoned her at the age of 4—then why on earth couldn't she forgive her long-time friend?

She quickly wrapped up her story and began to explain, or at least try to explain who Edward Charles Waldorf was.

"Five years ago, I ran into Nate," she started. Chuck's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything, Serena however did.

"You talk to Nate?" there was softness to her tone. It was obvious that the blond-hair beauty still held a soft spot for the Vanderbilt heir.

"I work for him actually," Blair mumbled.

Chuck gave her an incredulous look. "Work for him?" he spat out angrily. "Even after what he's done to _me_?"

"Nate never actually told me the details that surrounded your fallout," she admitted. "He simply said that a misinterpretation was the cause of the demise of your friendship."

Chuck scoffed, "Misinterpretation? The Vanderbilt's sued me; he just stood there and let it happen. What am I missing that could construe this as a misinterpretation?"

Blair looked stricken, how could she defend Nate when he was obviously wrong? Better question: How could she get these two former friends together so that they could sort out their differences? She thought ruefully, she should be taking her own advice and making peace with Serena.

"That's what he told me," she said timidly. "I asked him once, but that's all he'd tell me."

"How is it that I have no knowledge of Nathaniel's work status?" Chuck asked carefully.

"William Vanderbilt is protecting the firm that Nate owns," Blair said simply. There was no reason to give more Chuck more information on Nate's firm. He would use that power to destroy Nate and she couldn't let that happen since she was a partner at the firm.

"Are you and Nate _involved_," Serena asked accusingly. Blair rolled her eyes, as if she would play that mistake over again. Besides Serena had no claim on Nate.

"Please, Nate and I realized that ship has sailed. Besides Nate has a fiancé, I don't do…" She stopped herself, remembering a very important fact. Serena wore a wounded facial expression while Chuck looked amused. She quickly regretted saying anything.

"I could have sworn that married men were your specialty," Chuck retorted sarcastically.

"Chuck, the day of your wedding," Blair began to explain, "I was going to tell you about the abortion, but… I saw you and all I thought of was _being_ with you."

"You were at Chuck's wedding?" Serena asked stupidly and Blair nodded her head.

"After I left," she continued, "I swore to myself that it would be the last time I would come back because you were happy with someone else. Someone that could make you smile again and who was there when I couldn't be. I had no ties in this city. A couple months later… Chuck I wanted to call. But I didn't want you to hate me."

"What are you saying Blair?" he asked softly.

"On March 15, 2019, I gave birth to Edward Charles Waldorf," Blair answered through her tears, "A beautiful, 7 pound, healthy baby boy. He's your son."

All the color drain from Chuck's face, and Blair thought that he would pass out. Serena also stood there motionless. It was awhile before the trio spoke again.

"I can't be here," Chuck said quickly. He pushed passed Blair and was out the door with Serena trailing behind him. Blair fell to the floor and let out a huge sob.

* * *

"Chuck," Serena yelled as she tried to catch up to Chuck. He ignored her and continued out the doors of the Palace. She lost him as soon as he entered his limo. Everything was a mess and the only person who could fix it was completely and utterly broken herself.

Serena needed two things at that very moment: a drink and Nathaniel Archibald. The first she could get, but the second now seemed impossible. Everything that Blair had told her was too much to take in. She hated Blair with a passion, but she also cared for her former-best friend. She didn't realize it at the moment but she needed Blair, needed her friend back. And even though they might never be like they once were, they would still be there for each other.

She roamed the streets of Manhattan before she finally reached her temporary home at the Basses penthouse. She walked into the penthouse and saw that the living room was turned upside down; in fact the whole house looked like a disaster.

Serena gasped as she saw Chuck on the floor of the living room in tears. She quickly rushed toward Chuck's side. He was mumbling something about Melanie and some fight they had earlier. He reeked of scotch. She frowned; she couldn't have been gone _that_ long.

"She destroys my house, lies to me, and then accuses me of having an affair," Chuck spat out. Serena waited for Chuck to continue but he just sat there and drank his scotch.

"That bitch doesn't know how good she's had it," Chuck said after awhile. "I will ruin her."

This time Serena didn't know who he was referring to: Melanie or Blair.

"Come on Chuck." She tries to lift him up, like he used to with her in their younger years. Granted, he is a lot heavier than her.

She finally manages to get him to his room, so that he could sleep off his buzz. When she's done with Chuck, she ventures into his penthouse, inspecting the damage. Melanie might have been tiny but she was vicious when she wanted to be.

Serena took one final look around and headed up for bed. Tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

Chuck wasn't in the penthouse when Serena woke up. He had gotten up earlier that morning and gave the maids, the butler, and the doorman explicit directions that Melanie Coarsen-Bass (technically she was still considered a Bass) was not allowed on premises. He also told the maids to tidy the house up a bit.

Chuck walked out of the doors of the Empire Hotel and wound up at a small restaurant. It was near walking distance of the hotel and he rather enjoyed the breakfast menu. He really just needed to get away from all the needless drama. From Blair, to Melanie, then back to Blair, and then back to Melanie. These women would be the death of him.

He tried to ignore everything and focus his attention on his son; a son he hadn't known existed until yesterday evening. So naturally he didn't notice the brunette that sat right across from him.

"Fancy meeting you here," Georgina Sparks greeted him then sat directly across from him.

Chuck glanced over and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What is it Whore-gina?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I heard that a certain someone was back in town," she mentioned casually. Chuck pursed his lips and refused to respond. Georgie took his lack of response as a 'yes' and added, "Isn't this what you wanted? For Blair to come home?"

"She not staying," he bit back. The waiter came by and left quickly after.

Georgina nodded her head. "Don't you think it's time to let her go?" she asked. "Far be it from _me_ to meddle in _your_ business, but seven years and she shows up out of nowhere. She wants to see you just to tell you that she's not ever coming back?"

"You don't know what she's been through," he gritted his teeth.

She chuckled, "What about Melanie? I mean I hate the bitch, but she still is your wife."

"She lied about her pregnancy," he said absently. "She was never pregnant. We're getting a divorce as soon I get the papers drawn up."

"You move fast," Georgie said lightly. "This should be good news, have you told Blair?"

"I didn't know you care," he smirked and Georgie slightly rolled her eyes.

"I don't," she deadpanned. "But you've been obsessing over her for the last couple of years, you would think by now that you two would be hitched and popping out a couple of kids."

Chuck clenched his jaw.

"Imagine that, Blair Waldorf with kids," she scoffed.

"Blair would make an amazing mother," he snapped. Georgina gaped at him before smiling brightly at him.

"And how exactly would you know that?" She asked.

* * *

Serena's morning consisted of remembering where she was and how she got there. She wasn't drunk from the night before, so she had no reason not to remember what happened last night.

She lay there idly when her cell rang. She recognized the ring tone.

It was her ex-beau, the one that slept with the casting director. She rolled her eyes and surveyed the room. It was one of the few that Melanie hadn't destroyed.

She wondered what happened between Chuck and Melanie. She knew that she lied to him and that she accused him of having an affair. But that was not giving her much to go off of.

Her cell continued to ring, until Serena decided to silence it. No more drama for the next couple of hours, she promised herself.

* * *

"Mom, mommy," Ari tried to wake Blair from her slumber. She muttered something incoherently and rolled to the other side.

"Mom, Auntie Casey on the phone," he tried once again. She reluctantly rolled over and took the phone from Ari's hands.

"Good morning," she said as she placed the cell phone on her ear.

"Well technically, it's good afternoon," Casey joked but there was no humor in her voice. There was an awkward silence that followed and Blair knew something was off.

Casey muttered something, but Blair couldn't understand.

"Case, what is it? What's wrong?" she questioned her best friend, "Is it Eddie? Is he ok?"

"Eddie's fine Blair, really. It's actually about Nathaniel and me," Casey said shyly and Blair waited for her to continue. "We've set a date."

"You don't sound happy, at all," Blair noticed.

"I love him, I do," she paused momentarily. "I'm just not certain he loves me the same way."

"Sweetie," Blair began, "Nate loves you. What would make you think otherwise? Has he said something?"

"Not in so many words or any for that matter. I just feel like he's hold back, like there's something he wants to tell me but he won't," Casey continued, "B, I wish you and Ari were back. I know I said you need to take care of your business in New York, but I need some reassurance that it'll only be me and him."

"Have you talked to him?" Blair asked thoughtfully and she took Casey's silence as a 'no'.

"When you've talked to Nate give me another call," Blair instructed and hung up. She placed the same device on the table stand next to her and looked at Ari. All he could do was stare blankly and wait.

"Mommy are you ok?" he asked finally.

"Ask me again tomorrow," Blair replied softly and he nodded.

"Do you want to see the city?" she asked changing the subject entirely.

Ari nodded. Who knows if he'll ever see it again?

As he began to get ready, he started to wonder why his mother looked so sad since they'd come to New York. He wonders if that man from the day before had hurt her in some way. He wondered about the other woman's voice and the sobs.

Then he came to the conclusion that none of it mattered because in a few days he would be back _home_ and he would never have to hear about New York or the bad people in it. It would only be him, Blair, Eddie, Uncle Nate, Auntie Casey, and his grandparents.

For right now, he would be with his mother enjoying every minute they had together.

* * *

TBC...

**A/N: Ok, so here's a favor I need to ask you dear readers (you know besides reviewing). I know after taking forever to update and I need a favor (mouths: 'Sorry'). I just what to ask if Nate should stay with Casey or Serena. I know they're not the focus but that triangle is bound to come out and I would like some feedback on that :) Please and thank you!**

A huge thank you to:

**L stands for love**: Sorry it took forever with the UD, between laptop crashing, distraction, and no muse are to blame. But Eddie will be brought up and let's see if baby Eddie will play a pivotal role in bring his 'rents together :) **Isa**: Well just think of it like this Blair didn't look like she was gonna say anything, so Serena was. Family's family they come first. :) No that was Westie, wrong story. I told you this. I did and you've already reviewed. **Yre**: The dots will connect so that everything will ultimately make sense. Thank you for the review :) **Wrighthangal**: So, so sorry on the late-UD. I don't how riveting the chapter was but I hope you enjoy. **Dulwich**: Thank you :) I'm gonna see how long I can keep the OMG factor, not in this particular chapter, but in the one that follow :) **Lilaznbunny**: Thank you! **HnM** **skinnys**: Hopefully you enjoyed the chappie :D **batgirl2992**: If I say yes, would it really be a spoiler? Thank you for reviewing, I'm trying my darnest to get chapter 6 written asaic (as soon as I can). Yes, Serena choosing her family on in this fic because she's seen firsthand how destroyed Chuckie was after B left. Thank you :) **Chemromance98**: Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and I suck for making people wait so long.


	7. Chapter 6: In My Defense

Title: **Can't Turn Back  
**

By:** Myra**

Status: **Incomplete [6/?]  
**

Summary: ******Please don't get me wrong / Because I'll never let this go / But I can't find the words to tell you / I don't want to be alone / But now I feel like I don't know you oh ~ Paramore – Let this Go**

Disclaimer: **I own this laptop… And this plot. And some OCs... But I swear that's it! Also changing the set up to my stories.  
**

Thank You's (additional thank you's at the bottom):**Anyone and everyone from CBthePP (both administers and readers: they know that their awesome). **  


******WARNINGS: ****Abortion and depression, heavy implication of Dangina, Serena bashing (sort of), Georgie defending Blair, Dan/Chuck friendship, Nate/Chuck enemies, at least 4 OC (Melanie Coarsen-Bass, Casey Abbot, Arthur 'Ari' Rose, and Edward 'Eddie' Charles Waldorf), baby!Milo is Dan's son. I don't how much of season 3 and season 4 that I will use be warned. Actually, it's mostly AU.**

* * *

**Can't Turn Back: **

******************Chapter 6: In My Defense**  


Georgina Sparks wanted to believe that she had changed over the last decade or so. She wasn't the evil bitch from the Upper Eastside anymore, nor was she the master of manipulations. The birth of her son, Milo, might have had something to do with that and years of pursuit of a certain Humphrey didn't hurt either. Yes, years had changed her—for the most part.

It still didn't mean she didn't like to see people squirm, especially if that someone was a Chuck Bass—who looked absolutely flabbergasted when she asked him a simple question involving a certain Waldorf and her maternal nature. She quickly noticed his discomforted and pressed on the subject.

"Really, Chuck," she said lightly, "How can you possibly know that? Did Snow White finally settle down and had her own set of little dwarves?"

Chuck frown at the statement and Georgia's smirk grew into a bright wide smile. She processed with questioning him. "So Waldorf, pop out a few kids, Bass? Are any of them yours?"

Yet, the Bass heir stayed silent. Georgia's patience was running thin, but she was not willing to pass up this piece of gossip.

"Eventually the whole Upper Eastside will find out about Blair's and her maternal leave, Chuck. And I'll let you in on a _little_ secret they won't be as kind as I," she said cautiously.

Chuck scoff. "How Humphrey manages to put up with you, I'll never know," he said half-serious, "What is it to you if Blair's had a child or not?"

"Curiosity," she said simply before adding, "What made the Queen of the Upper Eastside run? And by the look on your face, I'd have to say a mysterious lovechild."

"You know nothing," he snaps.

"You're right Bass," Georgie said thoughtfully and Chuck cocked his eyebrow, "So why don't you enlighten me. Why did she leave _you_?"

Chuck considered telling Georgie on the reasoning behind Blair's disappearance, after all Georgie had proven to be a very powerful ally during the last few years. She wouldn't use this information against him, she was just genuinely curious about Blair.

Chuck had his mind made up he was going to tell Georgie and hopefully it would not bit him in the ass. But as he proceeded to tell her, someone interrupted their conversation.

"Georgina, would you mind leaving me alone with _my_ husband." Georgina turned around and faced the very angry, Mrs. Melanie Coarsen-Bass. Georgie smile and turned to face Chuck again.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere," Georgie said brightly. Melanie grabbed Georgina by her upper arm and dragged her off her sit. Melanie spun Georgie until she was facing her.

"That wasn't a request," the 2nd petite brunette hissed.

Georgie shook her off. "I'd be careful if I were you," She threatened Melanie, "from what I hear you're not pregnant. This means…"

"Sparks, your threats are meaningless as last season Prada," Melanie smirk triumphantly. Georgie frown at this and glanced over at Chuck who was quietly eating his breakfast. He looked unperturbed by the spat that was currently going on in front of him.

Georgina smirked and added, "Doesn't it just kill you that you'll never hold his attention like Blair Waldorf did?"

* * *

Blair blamed Ari's observant nature on one dearly deceased Aaron Rose.

Arthur Rose noticed her sadness and questioned her every move without even opening his mouth. There was sadness in his eyes, mostly due to the fact that he couldn't understand what made his mother so unhappy. Clearly this island brought her grief. So the most reasonable answer to their problems was to depart from this island immediately and go home—to go back to the world from where they came from.

"Mum?" he asked timidly as they walked through Central Park. She mumbles a 'yes' he proceeds to ask, "Why did we come here?"

"Central Park?" she questions right back, "I thought you might enjoy it. I know I did when I was younger…"

He shook his head, "No, that's not what I asked."

Blair frowned; she looked over at her at her 10-year-old son and noticed that he stopped a few steps behind her. She turns around and faces him. What was Blair Waldorf doing on the Upper Eastside?

XOXO

_Blair walked down the corridors that lead her into her private study. She heard someone shriek. She quickens her pace and opens the doors widely; in her study's, stood a Mr. Nate Archibald and a Miss Casey Abbot._

_Casey was livid._

"_Nate? Casey? Would you mind cluing me in?"Blair snapped, "Or please inform me why I had to step away from my son's room. And please don't tell me so that I could hear you two arguing."_

"_Nate and I are having a disagreement," Casey answered._

_Blair rolled her eyes. "Really? A disagreement? I would never have guess," Blair added sarcastically, "And couldn't you have done this…say in the comforts of your own home?"_

"_Try explaining that to _her_," Nate bit back._

_Casey cleared her throat and answered, "We're here to discuss the 'Chuck' situation." Nate crossed his hands over his chest and scoff._

"_No, you're here to discuss it, leave me out of it."_

"_If you weren't going to be helpful then you should have stayed home or better yet stayed at the office, since apparently you live there," she added bitterly. Blair watched her friends with morbid fascination. In a few seconds, Nate would calm Casey down and all will be alright with Archibald/Abbot world._

"_Case…," he's voice softened, "Listen, I just think that it's up to Blair decide."_

"_Hello, I'm right here," Blair said as she motioned to herself. They ignored her and continued to give weird eye signals. Finally, Casey back down and turned to her best friend. "I think you should tell Chuck," she said bluntly, "He has a right know. If you love Edward, then do this for him. So that one day he won't have to wonder who his father is."_

_Blair swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "No," she said simply while wiping the tears from her eyes._

"_Blair," Casey tried to reason with her, "Edward isn't just your son, he's Chuck's too. He's part of the love you two still share."_

"_Casey," Nate warned her, but she brushed off._

"_Blair, please," she implored her, "Do this for your son. If nothing else think about Edward."_

"_Casey, he's married and expecting a child from _his _wife," Blair spat out angrily._

_Casey scoffed. "Excuses, that's all I hear," Casey remarked, "Tell him Blair, besides you owe him that much. Explanation, the truth, you can't keep running from your problems. It's been seven years, time to face the music. Confront those demons that have been with you since the miscarriage for Eddie, for Chuck, for yourself."_

XOXO

Blair shook her head. "I don't nearly give enough credit for being so perceptive," she smiled sadly. She takes one step forward and crouches down in front of him.

"I love you and Eddie so much, and I will do anything for the two of you," she began, "I had to do this for Eddie. I had to be strong and face my fears for your brother. I know there's a lot you might not understand and I'm asking you to trust me."

She stood up and held out her hand, almost immediately he reached up and held it. They continued most of the morning uninterrupted until the noon.

* * *

Serena walked past The Palace Hotel for the 9th billion time that morning hoping to catch Blair, but alas she was nowhere to be found. It wasn't that she wants to talk to the brunette per say; in fact she all she wanted information on a certain Archibald. She knew that she shouldn't been asking, but it had been years and no word, no call, and much like Blair he disappear. But unlike Blair, she knew the reason behind his departure. Chuck.

Chuck had basically exiled him from all of Manhattan after the "argument". Serena tried to defend Nate's honor, but after Chuck threaten to disown her as well, and she left well enough alone.

She had known exactly where Nate went wrong in his business venture. She had been partly responsible for the failed project. The remorse ate at her and all she wanted to do was apology for everything that she had done in the past.

She just hoped in time Nate would forgive her and possibly return to her. Despite everything she still loved him.

* * *

The air shifted in the small café as soon as Georgina uttered the name 'Blair Waldorf'. There was a wide smile on Georgie's face as she turned to face Melanie once again. The current Mrs. Bass looked startled beyond belief.

"What's the matter, Mel?" Georgina asked in a mocking tone, "Waldorf got your tongue?"

Melanie's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. Georgie took this golden opportunity to continue to ridicule Melanie in regarded to a certain former-Queen B. This was really all too easy.

"All you will ever be is a place holder." Georgie continued.

"You don't even like Blair," Melanie hissed.

"She was a lot better than you," Georgie said plainly, "Besides; she was never as dull as you."

Georgie turned her back to her and noticed Chuck was no longer at the table. She groaned, now she would have to cancel all her afternoon plans with Dan and Milo and track the Bass-tard down. Melanie had the worst timing.

"Where did he go?" she heard Melanie ask.

Georgie scoff, "Hell if I know."

She proceeded to walk out of the café and felt Melanie trailing behind her. If this were any other time Georgina and Melanie would had another showdown, but Georgie was on a mission and that did not include arguing with Upper Eastside trash. She would have to lose her in the Manhattan crowd.

* * *

When Blair had revealed all her secrets to Chuck, he thought it would lift a weight off his shoulders. It had done the exact opposite. He had even more unanswered questions for the girl who broke his heart. Like did Edward have his eyes? What were his first words? Did he have _her_ eyes?

But the biggest one he had was: Why? Why did she keep something so delicate from him? Why would he keep his son away from him?

Perhaps, he had left too sudden yesterday and all the questions that were now burning in his brain would have been answered—had he stayed put.

Georgina said two words: 'Blair Waldorf' and everything was put in perspective. He needed to talk to her. So while Georgina and Melanie argued about Blair, he quickly made his way out the café and past the two brunettes.

Once he was out the café, he made his way back to The Empire. He had to pick up a few things before he made his way over to see Blair.

* * *

Around noon Blair had shown up at that Palace with Ari right besides her. Their moods were certainly lifted and Ari was finally appreciating the joys that Manhattan had to offer. Ari noticed his mother tense when she saw the tall blond women from yesterday. He immediately dislikes her for causing his mother to cry.

"Blair," the women greeted coldly.

All his mother did was pursed her lips—like she did when he was in trouble. The site of this woman was unpleasant.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me after last night," his mother bit back.

"I don't," the women replied not a second later, "But I do need some information. On Nate."

Ari's frowned. How did this woman know his Uncle Nate? Did she know Auntie Casey?

So before he could stop himself, he asks her, "Do you Auntie Casey, too?"

Finally tearing his attention from his mum, the tall blonde women looked down at him and simply said, "No."

She glances back up at Blair and before she could continue Ari interrupted them again.

"Then how do you know my Uncle Nate?" he asked curiously.

"We're all old friends," she said snottily. Blair's cocked her eyebrow at Serena, and was somewhat surprised at the manner that she was speaking to Ari in.

"Uncle Nate never mentioned you," Ari said in a matter-of-fact tone. Blair smirked at her son's wit and waited for Serena comeback, "Actually Uncle Nate said the only good thing about New York was him leaving. Then he met my Auntie Casey and now they're getting married. They've set a date and everything."

Blair—tried as she might—held back a smile. The look on Serena face was priceless. She looked like she swallowed something sour.

"Oh," Serena said simply.

There was an awkward silence that followed. Blair looked over at a disheveled Serena. She almost felt sorry for her.

The last time she'd seen Serena—prior to last night—she had been so full of life, a new model ready to take on the world. Now, she was a renowned model who spent her time thinking of ways to destroy her. It was Blair's fault, she knew it.

Blair detached herself from her friends long before her departure, so many years ago. The only problem was no one had seen her unhappiness, no one would see her. As much as she loved Chuck—she still did—he was making something of himself. Even Georgina Sparks had a higher-calling, motherhood. With Humphrey no less. Everyone had somewhere to be, something to do, everyone but Blair.

Blair started to walk passed Serena and said softly, "For what it's worth, I would have loved to have seen you and Nate get married, but Casey makes him happy. Don't try to look for him, the damage is done."

"You should be following your own advice," she spat back venomously and Blair halted to a stop. She turned back and said:

"The difference between us is: Chuck and I have created someone together, someone who will be loved and cared for their entire lives. You and Nate have nothing. Your love didn't last because you didn't fight for him. And yes, I've made mistakes, mistakes that I am paying for but you know what? I'm slowly forgiving myself, I hope someday you'll get over your bitter resentfulness towards me and forgive me too."

Blair grabbed a hold of Ari's hand and led him inside the Palace doors, not really caring what Serena reaction would be.

* * *

Blair and Ari made their way to the suite in record time.

As soon as Blair enters the suite, she let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the door. She closed her eyes for only a moment.

"Mum?" Ari asked timidly.

"I'm fine, Ari," she assured him and gradually opens her eyes. Right there in the middle of the suite stood Chuck Bass.

"What I meant to ask was: what is _he_ doing here?" Ari asked more boldly than before. Blair wondered the same thing.

* * *

TBC...

A/N: I know I'm horrible at updating this story. I tried and no excuses but my muses hates me from time to time and well I was pretty much out of it of July and part of August (health reasons). And shouldn't even be asking for people to review (please do though) let alone ask questions but here you go: Should Vanessa be included in this story? (Poll on my Profile :))

Btw thank you for the feedback on Serena/Nate/Casey. I already have it set up so the story will end with who Nate deserves to end up with. I actually have the Serena/Casey/Nate parts written up… on my phone :) You can't make these things up.

Thank you time:

**itsolgatime**: Well not too much on the Chair front but it's something, but thanks for reviewing :)

**Heyeyeyeyeyy**: Thank you Ezgi for reviewing. You were right on the year, so I went ahead and corrected it. I was off by two years.

**HnM** **skinnys**: Thank you for reviewing.

**wrighthangal**: I actually based a lot of the Serena/Nate/Casey plot on your review, so thank you. You'll see later on. I love writing Ari, and Eddie will come in (whenever Blair goes back *spoiler alert* lol). Mel is definitely not going anywhere.

**Myria**: Thank you for loving this story.

**TheColorPurple**: Thank you enjoying it and reviewing. I'll have to check out your stories :) Actually I have to reconnect with the fandom. But, more will be revealed on the Serenate front as well as Chair.

**Isabella** **Waldass**: Isa where are you? I haven't heard from you in weeks! Anyways, I know you hate Serena so here's some nice sort of bashing. And did you call me Duck? Oh Melanie returns! Flashbacks and Nate's sort of awesomeness. Sorry dudette :( for being MIA from this story.

**LuLu . LG** (Idk why but the username is not showing up): Sorry, which is all I can really say for the updating. GG is hard to write for these days. I did try to make the chapter longer so hopefully that will make up my absent. Oh NJBC will reunite… in more ways than some

**Special Thanks to to I. and C. for making sure this chapter got done, otherwise this story would have just finished where I left it.**


	8. Chapter 7: Time Mends All Things

Title: **Can't Turn Back  
**

By:** Myra**

Status: **Incomplete [7/?]  
**

Summary: **"****Time is free, but it's priceless. / You can't own it, but you can use it. / You can't keep it, but you can spend it. / Once you've lost it you can never get it back." ~ **Harvey MacKay

Disclaimer: **I own this laptop… And this plot. And some OCs... But I swear that's it! Also changing the set up to my stories.  
**

Thank You's:** Everyone. I left this story in sort of an odd place and I always trying to find my way back to it.**

******WARNINGS: ****Abortion and depression, heavy implication of Dangina, Serena bashing (sort of), Georgie defending Blair, Dan/Chuck friendship, Nate/Chuck enemies, at least 4 OC (Melanie Coarsen-Bass, Casey Abbot, Arthur 'Ari' Rose, and Edward 'Eddie' Charles Waldorf), baby!Milo is Dan's son. I don't how much of season 3-6 that I will use be warned. Actually, it's mostly AU.**

**********Warning 2: A bit filter-ish at parts, but it connects with the overall story, especially Nate's part and Serena's part respectively.**

* * *

**Can't Turn Back:**

**Chapter 7: Time Mends All Things**

There was a point before Blair departure when Chuck noticed a slight change in her. Of course, he asked several times if there was any room for concern and she brushed him off insisting that whatever problems she had she could handle it.

Time and time again, he had insisted that she had someone to rely on, someone who loved her, someone like him.

He wished that he had gotten to the bottom of Blair's problem. Had he realized the problem was this severe, there might have been a chance he could have gotten the help she needed. Maybe, he could have saved her from herself.

If only she had stayed.

There was too many what if's and could have been's, but there was never a certainty of anything anymore. Not after she left.

Had he taken a few moments from Bass Industries, had he stop and really thought about everything, had he been there…

Chuck wished a lot of things differently; from the time of Blair's departure, to his accident, to his sham of a marriage, even now. He just wished he had the chance to go back and change everything.

But they weren't those people anymore and too much had changed. Too many secrets had been kept, too many people were hurt.

It was time to move forward, it was time to come to terms with Blair and her secrets. It was time for them to stop running and face the problems head on. With a bow tie firmly in place and peonies in one hand.

"I'm here for you," he stated simply.

* * *

In the months that followed his exile from Manhattan, Nate Archibald found himself growing restless with the lack of direction that his life had currently taken. He was living off his grandfather trustee with no friends, no real home, and no future.

He had _failed_.

The word itself made his stomach revolt.

He did what everyone expected him to—fall so far from grace to never get back up. Now he was stuck in limbo waiting for absolutely nothing and no one. He would have laughed at how pathetic he sounded, if it weren't so true. Indeed, the months of solitude, had turned him into a very bitter man and he knew exactly who to blame. The last two remaining Non-Judging Breakfast Club members: Chuck Bass and Serena van der Woodseen.

There was a point in time when Chuck believed in him and Serena as well. Before the "incident".

Serena had been the source of his problems, she always had been. She stood by him, she advised him, she then ruined and then abandoned him. How could she call what she did love? How could she justify everything she had done and then walked away?

She was no better than Chuck as far as Nate was concerned. Part of him would always blame her for abandoning him when he needed her the most.

Thinking about her now didn't hurt so much. Over the years, Nate came to the conclusion that Serena was the biggest mistake that ever entered his life. And he was happier man for never hearing about what became of her.

But then again, he had to thank Serena for leading him to Casey-however, indirectly it may have been.

"Deep in thought?" He heard Casey ask and he nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Do you ever miss it?"

He glanced over at his fiancé— who stood at the polar opposite of his desk with her arms crossed—but he said nothing. "You're not that difficult to read." She added after a brief silence, "You get this crinkle above your eyebrow when you're thinking of home."

"It's not home," he said instantly, "it's just a place where I grew up and then it spit me out."

"But you miss it still," she insisted.

"Drop it, Case."

Nate knew from experience that she would push and push until she got her way. Casey Abbot had to be one of the most frustrating people he had ever met. She was smart and beautiful, of course, but so utterly stubborn. It was a big part of why he loved her.

She never gave up on him.

Her pale green eyes soften when she saw the look his face. "You can't keep doing this you know?" she said softly.

His eyebrows furrowed again. "And what exactly can't I keep doing?" he asked her.

"Holding on."

To what, he almost asked, but he knew.

"Case…"

She dropped her arms and sighed heavily, her pale green eyes never leaving him. "Do you want this?" she asked pointedly, "Well?"

He gave her a look of pure confusion before answering, "Of course I do."

"Then you will pack your bags and get your ass straight to Manhattan, you got that? Oh don't give me that look— you want me to marry you, Archibald? Then I suggest you listen up because I need you understand something. I love you but you can't pretend like our problems—yes, we have problems—will go away because you refuse to acknowledge them. You go to wherever the hell you're from and you face your problems. Is that understood?"

All Nate could do was nod his head and Casey smiled brightly. Did he mention that she might be the death of him one day?

* * *

"How? How could you still want this? Us?" Blair was the first to recover from the long extensive silence that filled the room after Ari spotted Chuck in their hotel room. She hadn't realized she had spoken, until she realized Chuck walked towards them.

"A wise person once told me: The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had, I will stand by you through anything."

A watery smile appeared on her face, as much as she tried to stop the tears from falling."Even now? Even with Ari? And Edward? And what happened?" Wordlessly, Chuck reached out for her hand and held on to her as a new set of tears rolled down her face.

She felt Ari bring his hand to her empty one. This was her family, her broken and wonderful family, almost complete. Years ago, she hadn't known she would ever reach this kind of happiness, but here she was—7 years later. While they had issues to sort out, it was nothing they could not handle.

Chuck looked down at Ari. "Thank you, Arthur, for keeping her safe. I thought I lost her, but you took care of her. So thank you for everything."

Ari stared back at him and carefully choosing his next words and replied simply, "She's my mom, she saved me."

"Your mom is the best person I know," Chuck said in a matter-a-fact tone, "And I hope that one day, I'll be part of your family."

Ari nodded his head.

* * *

Much to Georgina's dismay, she had not managed to lose Melanie Coarsen in the Manhattan crowd. And she tried everything. As the day wore on, she was no longer in the mood of being chased all around the city by some crazed—well, crazier than her at the moment—society wife. Not that she particularly fond of the idea in the first place, but at least the idea of losing crazy-Mel sounded like a good plan.

To certain extend, after all that wasn't the whole plan. She still needed to locate a certain Bass.

When Melanie decided to follow her after Chuck's disappearing act back in the café earlier, she hadn't anticipated that it would take up her whole morning. It's not as if she asked Chuck to abandon her with Melanie or left her to deal with **_his_** mess. But she did it without much complaint…

Not that he would appreciate it, but at least Dan would. So she supposed that was a good thing.

'_If Melanie got hit with a bus or a taxi_', Georgie thought, '_that would solve a lot of problems. It's not like anyone would really miss her._'

But no form of public transportation had yet to hit the current Mrs. Bass and that put a damper on Georgina's current mood.

For a second, she was actual considered forgetting about Chuck entirely, but this was the most excited thing that happened since Dan finally put a date on their wedding. And that was two days ago. And Georgie had done her waiting, almost a decade, if anyone was counting.

Adventure and scheming had always called to her and she had no idea why, until Milo and Dan. Then it hit her, this wasn't her life anymore. She was about to marry a multi-best-seller and was currently raising a hellion. It may not have been like before, but life wasn't dull with them either.

Just as she head back, she spotted a tall, thin, blonde… Well at least she could say she tried to avoid the drama.

* * *

Serena van der Woodsen stood at the entrance of Palace Hotel waiting for the answers to fall from the sky, what she got were not one but two craze sociopath.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked out loud as the two started to argue again about Chuck and his whereabouts. Georgie nearly strangled her sister-in-law and Melanie was making a scene in front of the whole of Manhattan to see.

"Enough!" Serena finally managed to pull them apart, "Not that this hasn't been fun or anything, but I'm get really sick of trying to pull you two apart before security gets here. So please, stop."

"I'm just looking for my husband! I know he's here," Mel snapped.

"Oh please, the only reason you think he's here is because of Serena," Georgie counter back, "You haven't a clue where he is or what he's doing."

"I know him—"

"No one cares."

"You're just bitter because Dan has never—"

"Dan proposed already. And I didn't even need to drag him to a hospital to get him to like me."

"How dare you insinuate—"

Serena understood immediately the clear implication of Georgie's words. The days of Chuck hospitalization had been some of the worst in her life. She had lost Blair not too long ago and Nate shortly followed… But losing Chuck was not an option. She couldn't lose one more person in her life. One more person who she had left to care about.

But Melanie had been in the picture just a few months before he was sent down his depression. Could she have done something to secure a spot in Chuck's heart? To be his so-called "savior"? To be a certain doe-eyed brunette's replacement?

"It was your fault," Serena said softly, "You're the reason he was hospitalized. Get. Out."

Melanie was finally silenced, it seemed to dawn on her that all of her secrets were slowly coming apart and she would be alone in this world.

"Serena, I—" Melanie tried to defend herself, but came out blank.

Georgie took this opportunity to add, "You're no longer welcomed. I suggested you run as far as you can where we can't find you. But may I also say, sign those divorce papers. The sooner the better."

Melanie left with her head held low and Georgie almost giggled with delight.

Serena, however, was dealing with some internal demons that have plagued her for the last few years.

* * *

Ari watched his mother as she spoke to this kind stranger because after all that what all he was a stranger from his mother's past. A notorious past that was never talked about or mention to anyone.

He didn't want to sound jealous or angry that this stranger knew her from before. That he got to understand more about his real dad or even his Uncle Nate and maybe his Aunt Casey. But he was. He knew about things that Ari, still wasn't allowed to know.

"Did you know my da?" he found himself wondering out loud. The stranger looked mildly embarrassed.

"Only shortly," the stranger confessed, "He didn't linger in Manhattan for too long. From what I gathered he was a great artist."

Ari smiled brightly at that.

"But you should be very proud of your father," the kind stranger continued, "he worked hard for what he believed in and loved what he did. Not many people can say that."

Ari let go of Blair's hand and extended to Chuck, and Chuck did the same.

"My name is Arthur Cyrus Rose, but everyone calls me Ari."

"I'm Chuck Bass."

The two shook hands, somehow Ari had a feeling that this Chuck Bass would be everything his mother would need. Everything his family would need.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I never meant to abandon this fic!


End file.
